I'm No Match For You
by lily kensei
Summary: Haruno Sakura si penduduk tetap peringkat tiga terbawah di sekolahnya. Rela menjadi pesuruh di Osis demi mendekati pangeran pujaannya, Uchiha Sasuke. /Cerita pasaran\. RnR
1. Chapter 1

HAAAH~

Lagi-lagi diriku yang malang ini masuk peringkat tiga terbawah. Aduh kenapa selalu seperti ini,padahal aku 'kan sudah belajar dengan giat. Sudah pagi-pagi datang ke sekolah hanya untuk melihat namaku di urutan kedua dari bawah? Haah lemas lagi deh.

"Kasihan ya Haruno Sakura,bolak-balik masuk tiga peringkat terbawah."

"Iya. Iya. 5 pelajaran digabungkan nilainya belum juga mencapai 150."

HEH! Aku dengar itu tau! Setidaknya seperti itulah yang orang-orang sering katakan padaku.

**I'm No Match For You**

Oleh **lily kensei**

Langkah kakiku yang tadinya bersemangat kini berjalan gontai. Aku bosan dengan nilaiku yang tidak ada kemajuan itu. Padahal aku sudah mengikuti bimbingan belajar di lembaga tertentu. Apa memang otakku sebodoh itu? Sebelum menuju kelas kuputukan untuk pergi ke toilet wanita di ujung lorong lantai 1 ini hanya sekedar membasuh mukaku yang kusut.

Pantulan diriku nampak di cermin di hadapanku. Mukaku masih saja masam walau sudah kubasuh berkali-kali. Sudahlah~biarkan saja. Akhirnya aku keluar dari toilet itu dan meneruskan langkahku menapaki tangga menuju kelasku di lantai 2. Di tangga yang cukup lebar itu,aku berpapasan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Yah walaupun dia tidak sedikitpun melirik ke arahku sih. Uchiha Sasuke itu tak ada yang tak mengenalnya di sekolah. Penampilannya dingin,dia juga tampan,cerdas di segala bidang dan berasal dari keluarga terhormat. Pokoknya tipe lelaki idaman deh~. Dia juga ketua Osis di sini.

Dia di juluki 'Prince'

Dan aku jatuh cinta..

Pada orang ini.

Inspired by Prince LOCK ON!

©SHIIBA Nana

Akhirnya tiba juga aku di kelas tercintaku ini,kelas XI-D. Baru saja hendak kuhempaskan bokongku di kursi,suara menggelegar seperti badai itu menerjang wajahku,"FOREHEAD!KAU MASUK PERINGKAT 3 TERBAWAH LAGI YA?" Ini dia si Ino-buta. Sahabatku semasa Junior High. Omongannya suka ceplas-ceplos _bikin_ malu _kayak_ sekarang ini _nih_.

"Ssst..Pig kau _nggak_ bisa _nggak_ bikin malu aku ya? 'kan malu kalau semua orang tau aku peringkat 3 terbawah lagi" jawabku sambil melotot ke arahnya yang kini duduk di hadapanku. "Hehe.. _nggak_ perlu aku teriak semua orang juga sudah tau kok,Sak." Katanya lagi sambil _nyengir_ kuda. Iya juga sih,tapi 'kan~..

.

.

.

.

Setelah belajar ± 31/2 jam akhirnya bel istirahatpun berbunyi. Para siswa Konoha Senior High berlomba-lomba keluar kelas masing-masing. Ada yang menuju kantin,ada yang menuju perpustakaan bahkan ada juga yang hanya duduk manis dikelasnya.

"Forehead,kau mau ke kantin _bareng nggak_?"

"Kau duluan saja,Pig. Aku masih ada urusan."

Setelah berkata begitu,Ino-buta melenggang pergi bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Aku pun bergegas pergi ke gedung barat tempat ruangan Osis dan beberapa fasilitas olahraga. Tujuanku adalah gedung Osis. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku mendaftar jadi anggota Osis tapi kok hingga sekarang belum dipanggil untuk wawancara kelayakan juga ya? Maka atas inisiatif sendiri aku akan bertanya langsung.

.

.

.

"Wah,mau jadi anggota Osis? Maaf yaa minimal nilai untuk Osis itu 65. Kau.." Sai si seksi komunikasi Osis berkata begitu saat kunyatakan niatku. Haah~ lagi-lagi masalah nilai. Padahal satu-satunya cara untuk berdekatan dengan Uchiha Sasuke—pangeran pujaanku ya cuma jadi anggota Osis ini.

"Biar saja,Sai. Dia bilang ingin bantu meski bukan sebagai anggota resmi,dia bisa bantu sebagai pendukung. Sepulang sekolah nanti kembalilah kesini"

Waah~ itu dia pangeranku. Apa dia bilang? Boleh.. kyaaa dia membelaku. Akan kubuktikan padanya bahwa aku benar-benar bisa bantu. YOSSH! Ganbatte!

.

.

.

.

JREEENG..

Disinilah aku berdiri dengan celemek menutupi kemeja sekolahku yang masih tebalut blazer. Dan kain pel serta ember di tangan kanan kiriku. Ternyata begini tugasku menjadi petugas multi fungsi di Osis.

"Bekerjalah yang rajin. Tugas awal untukmu,buatkan..**teh** untuk kami." Ahh~suara Prince ku.

.

.

.

.

Sambil menuang teh ke dalam cangkir pikiranku mulai melayang.

Biarlah tugas pertama seperti ini. Yang penting bisa bergabung di Osis dan bisa dekat dengan Uchiha-kun. Kalau semuanya lancar,suasana pasti jadi akrab..

Sedikit air panas yang mengenai ujung jariku menyadarkan aku dari pikiran konyol tadi. Segera saja kubawa nampan berisi 6 cangkir **kopi** itu ke ruang utama.

"Silahkan diminum kopinya." Kubuat suaraku sehalus mungkin untuk menunjukkan daya tar—

"Aku minta **teh **bukan **kopi**. Dasar tidak berguna."

Jgeer..

Aku salah bikin!

~To Be Continued~

Author's Side

Keep or Delete nih?

Gyahahahaha~aku publish lagi. Aku udah nulis inspired by lhooo jadi jangan dibilang plagiat yaa~kalo ada kesamaan sama fict lain aku beneran nggak tau yaa. Baca fict aku yang **my dear brother **juga ya. Daaah~~~ **Review **please..

V

V

V

V

V


	2. Chapter 2

"Silahkan diminum kopinya." Kubuat suaraku sehalus mungkin untuk menunjukkan daya tar—

"Aku minta **teh** bukan **kopi**. Dasar tidak berguna."

Jgeer..

Aku salah bikin!

**I'm No Match For You**

Oleh** lily kensei**

Chapter 2 :

Aduh bagaimana ini? Pasti Uchiha-kun marah _deh_. Aku juga _sih _hari pertama disini malah _pake_ acara salah bikin segala. Payah payah payaaah.. Sakura kau payah! Tanpa sadar aku memukul kepalaku sendiri dengan wajah konyol.

"Err..Sakura-chan,kau tidak ingin minta maaf pada kami?" Ah iya. Benar juga si Kepala Durian.

"Ano..Gomenne semuanya. Akan aku buatkan yang baru kalau begitu." Kataku sambil pamit ke dapur.

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah tidak selera." Uchiha-kun berjalan dengan wajah datar ke arah ruangan pribadinya.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Dengan gontai aku kembali ke dapur dan mendudukkan diriku di sudut dapur. Apa begini rasanya patah hati? Tapi kalau yang begini saja dibilang patah hati rasanya terlalu berlebihan. Kulihat-lihat sekelilingku,dapur ini kotor sekali. Maklum _sih _selama ini tidak pernah ada yang mau jadi petugas multi-fungsi kecuali aku. Lagipula semua anggota Osis itu 'kan laki-laki,jadi tidak ada yang mau membersihkan dapur ini. Daripada melamun,kuputuskan saja untuk membersihkan dapur ini. Hitung-hitung menebus kesalahanku yang tadi.

Inspired by Prince LOCK ON!

©SHIIBA Nana

.

.

.

Dimulai dari perabotan. Kenapa isinya debu semua? Aku mulai dengan mengelap kitchen set kecil dan juga meja makan mini. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan membuang bungkus-bungkus makanan instan yang berserakan disana-sini. Setelah itu aku aku mencuci piring dan gelas-gelas yang kuduga sudah lama tidak dicuci karena kotoran yang menempel susah untuk dihilangkan.

Sentuhan terakhir adalah mengepel lantai. Dengan semangat aku berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mengisi ember yang kubawa dengan air dari keran. Setelah penuh kutuangkan cairan pembersih lantai. Hmmm.. Jadi harum baunya. Aku suka sekali bau pembersih lantai ini. Terkesan lebih segar karena beraroma ekstrak lime.

Mengepel lantai adalah kegiatan sehari-hariku di rumah. Karena aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakak laki-lakiku maka kita berbagi tugas dan salah satunya ini,mengepel lantai.

Srek.. Srek.. Srek.. Mundur..

Srek.. Srek.. Srek.. Mun—

DUAAGH!

Pyaar..

Jeddugh! "Aaaaw~"

Aku menabrak ember dibelakangku dan jatuh kebelakang. Gagang pel yang kupegang juga melayang entah kemana. "Sssh.. Bisa kau menyingkir dari tubuhku,Pink?!" Aku sangat terkejut mendengar geraman dari balik punggungku. Buru-buru aku bangkit dan menoleh ke bawah.

Ada Uchiha-kun disana! Dengan baju basah kuyup dan wajahnya yang memerah terkena gagang pel.

"Kau sedang apa Uchiha-kun?" dengan wajah polos dan tanpa dosa aku bertanya padanya yang langsung membentakku, "Kau pikir apa hah?! Sudah jelas-jelas ini kecerobohanmu!"

Aku buru-buru menunduk. Dua kesalahan sudah yang kubuat di hari pertama tugasku.

"Sudahlah Sasuke. Namanya juga baru mungkin dia gugup,iya 'kan Sakura-chan?" Kata Sai yang diikuti dengan anggukan dari Naruto,Neji,Gaara,Shikamaru,dan Kiba yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu dapur.

"I..Iya."

"Itu bukan gugup tapi **bodoh**." Uchiha-kun berkata sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan menatapku tajam, "Jangan menyetuh barang apapun disini. Kecuali atas perintah kami." Dan kemudian berlalu melewati aku yang terpaku.

"Sakura,lebih baik kau pulang saja." Itu suara Gaara,bahkan diapun ikut-ikutan membenciku.

"Bukan begitu,ini sudah sore. Tidak baik bagi gadis sepertimu pulang terlalu larut." Shikamaru yang tampak tak peduli itupun ikut-ikutan menyahuti.

"Tapi.."

"Tenang saja. Masalah Sasuke biar kami yang urus." Suara Kiba yang kelewat ceria mau tak mau membuatku tersenyum kembali.

"Baiklah.."

Setelah mereka kembali ke ruang tengah tempat mereka bekerja, kulepas celemekku dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Aku mengganti seragamku yang basah dengan baju olahraga. Kebetulan sekali tadi ada pelajaran olahraga yang paling kubenci itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Di depan gerbang sekolah,aku masih saja memikirkan kejadian tadi. Bagaimana mau menarik perhatian Uchiha-kun kalau hari pertama sudah gagal begini? Tanpa sadar disampingku ada seseorang dengan motor ninja merahnya yang mengikutiku.

"Kuantar kau pulang." Tangan ku dicekal seseorang ketika hendak memberhentikan bus di halte. Ternyata orang itu adalah Gaara. Aku yang heran pun hanya diam menatapnya. Dia juga diam menatapku. Karena jengah kuberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Sabaku-san sudah pulang?" pertanyaan bodoh memang tapi hanya itu yang terlintas di otakku.

"Sudah. Biar kuantar kau pulang. Tidak ada tapi,sebentar lagi hujan kau tahu." Gaara ini memang susah dibantah. Dia memang tidak berubah dari dulu. Aku tersenyum dan menduduki jok motornya yang masih kosong. Laju kotornya bergerak perlahan.

Sebenarnya aku dan di sudah saling mengenal sejak di Suna Junior High School,tapi di tahun ketigaku disana aku _malah_ pindah ke Konoha. Tak kusangka kami bertemu lagi di Konoha ini. Dulu kami cukup akrab bahkan kami sering mengerjakan pe-er bersama entah di rumahku,di rumahnya atau di sekolah.

Ditengah laju motornya Gaara berkata,"Jangan panggil aku 'Sabaku-san',panggil aku seperti dulu." Setengah berteriak dia berkata karena keadaan jalan yang bising.

"Gaara..kun"

Dan rintik-rintik hujan mulai jatuh perlahan..

~To Be Continued~

Author's Side

Akhirnya aku lanjutin juga. Maaf kalo pendek. Biar reader nggak bosen gitu. Dan maaf juga karena lebih banyak adegan GaaSakunya dibanding SasuSaku. Demi kelancaran cerita juga siih~ ^^.

Thanks to:

Anisa Inihara : Udah update. Review lagi?;)

Rizuka Sasusaku Hanayuuki

Skyesphantom

Cherrysakusasu

Bye byeee.

**Review?**

V

V

V

V

V


	3. Chapter 3

"Sudah. Biar kuantar kau pulang. Tidak ada tapi, sebentar lagi hujan kau tahu." Gaara ini memang susah dibantah. Dia memang tidak berubah dari dulu. Aku tersenyum dan menduduki jok motornya yang masih kosong. Laju motornya bergerak perlahan.

Sebenarnya aku dan di sudah saling mengenal sejak di Suna Junior High School, tapi di tahun ketigaku disana aku _malah_ pindah ke Konoha. Tak kusangka kami bertemu lagi di Konoha ini. Dulu kami cukup akrab bahkan kami sering mengerjakan pe-er bersama entah di rumahku, di rumahnya atau di sekolah.

Ditengah laju motornya Gaara berkata, "Jangan panggil aku 'Sabaku-san', panggil aku seperti dulu." Setengah berteriak dia berkata karena keadaan jalan yang bising.

"Gaara..kun"

Dan rintik-rintik hujan mulai jatuh perlahan..

**I'm No Match For You**

Oleh** lily kensei**

Chapter 3 :

Sakura tiba di kediamannya dengan selamat. Tubuhnya amat lelah. Setelah bekerja sebagai petugas multi fungsi. Belum lagi tadi ia terjatuh dan menimpa Sasuke dengan posisi yang tidak enak dilihat.

"Hei Saku! Hari ini tugasmu memasak makan malam 'kan?" Sasori –kakak Sakura- memanggil Sakura saat melihat adiknya itu melewati dirinya di ruang keluarga degan lesu. Sasori mengikuti tubuh Sakura yang terus berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan tatapan mata. "Kenapa dia?" Sasori si rambut merah menggumam memperhatikan keadaan adiknya yang memprihatinkan.

Inspired by Prince LOCK ON!

©SHIIBA Nana

.

.

.

Gadis bermahkota merah muda itu perlahan duduk di tepian ranjang mungilnya. Dalam keadaan lapar, lelah, dan malas seperti ini, ia berharap ada Kaa-sannya yang memasak makan malam untuknya atau setidaknya menyiapkan air hangat untuknya mandi. Sayangnya ia sudah bertekad untuk hidup mandiri dan jauh dari Kaa-sannya di Suna sana.

"Kalau aku terus begini, kapan _dong_ bisa dekat dengan Uchiha-sannyaaaa?!"

Tanpa melepas baju seragamnya ia berbaring di ranjan dan bermonolog, "Uchiha-san.. Mengapa kau begitu dingin? Sampai es batu saja kalah olehmu. Tapi, aku tetap suka _sih_. Hihihi."

Benar-benar khas remaja yang sedang _fall in love_. Tak sadar ia pun jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya

Peuda beriris hazelnut itu sudah jengah menunggu adik perempuannya yang tak kunjung keluar dari kamar mandi sejak satu jam yang lalu. Sasori bersiap untuk mendobrak pintu kamar mandi jika tidak

Krieeet…

"Hehe, silahkan masuk Sasori-nii."

"Grrrh.. Sakura! Kau mandi lama sekali! Sudah semalam tidak memasak pula! Aku kelaparan tahu!"

Yang diteriaki hanya berlari menuju kamarnya. Ia sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya yang melekat di tubuhnya. Dengan polesan bedak tipis dan lipgloss rasa cherry ia siap berangkat ke sekolah.

"Saso-nii, aku duluan ya. Wajahmu jangan ditekuk terus. Nanti _nggak _dapat jodoh lho," Sakura terkekeh melihat wajah kakaknya yang masam dan kemudian ia berangkat sekolah dengan diirinigi teriakan kakaknya.

.

.

.

.

"Yosh. Hari ini aku akan membuat biskuit jahe di dapur OSIS! Lumayan 'kan di cuaca sedingin ini daapat menghangatkan badan," Kata Sakura sambil memegang lututnya yang tertutupi rok pendek.

Waktu istirahat tiba, Sakura sudah berdiri di dapur OSIS dengan alat memasak yang cukup lengkap itu. Ia sudah membeli beberapa bahan untuk membuat biskuit jahe di supermarket 24 jam sebelum id pergi ke sekolah pagi tadi.

Sakura sibuk dengan adonan biskuitnya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi satu persatu anggota OSIS memperhatikannya. Sebenarnya Sakura sudah cukup ahli mmbuat biskuit jahe. Ia sering membuatnya bersama Kaa-san tercinta saat musim dingin seperti saat ini.

Sasuke yang kebetulan lewat di depan dapur OSIS heran melihat teman-temannya sesama anggota OSIS berdiri bergerombol seperti anak kucing di pintu dapur.

"Sedang apa kalian?" Dengan tinggi Sasuke yang mencapai 180 cm, ia bisa dengan mudah mendapat celah untuk menerobos kepala teman-temannya.

"Ssst.. Sakura-chan sedang asyik," Naruto memberi isyarat kepada Sasuke untuk diam.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. Apa istimewanya Sakura yang sedang belepotan adonan? Perlahan Sasuke mendekati Sakura.

"Ehem!"

"Ah. Uchiha-san. Aku sedang membuat biskuit jahe untuk kalian. Lumayan menghangatkan di cuaca sedingin i

DHUAAAR!

Entah apa yang salah, oven yang digunakan Sakura untuk memanggang biskuitnya tiba-tiba saja meledak. Bau gosong mulai tercium. Dua anak manusia yang sekarang coreng moreng masih diam, tekejut.

"Ada apa i- Gyaa! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Guru Gai yang baru uncul karena mendengar ledakan berteriak heboh.

Mendapati Sasuke dan Sakura yang menghitam, dinding dapur yang juga hitam di beberapa bagiang, anggota OSIS yang menggaruk kepala mereka, dan jangan lupakan oven yang rusak!

"Kalian dihukuuuuum!"

.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya Uchiha Sasuke dihukum. Untuk pertama kalinya Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dengan wajah coreng moreng di depan umum, dan untuk pertama kalinya nama Uchiha Sasuke hancur sudah!

Salahkan Haruno Sakura terhadap hal-hal di atas.

Mereka –Sasuke dan Sakura- berada di halam sekolah. Bukan untuk tugas penelitian. Bukan juga_ hunting_ foto. Melainkan berkat hukuman yang diberikan sensei mereka, Maito Gai.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian dihukuuuuum!"

Sasuke dan Sakura membeku –dalam artian sebenarnya karena mereka benar-benar tak bergerak- mendengar suara menggelegar Gai-sensei.

"Bersihkan kerusakan ini dan-"

Gaara diam. Naruto diam. Semua diam.

"-singkirkan salju-salju itu,"

DOEEENG!

.

.

.

.

Di siniah mereka. Di tengah-tengah lapangan dengan sekop untuk mengeruk salju. Sasuke berusaha menahan amarahnya untuk tidak memukul kepala pink di sebelahnya dengan sekop. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Semmua mata tertuju pada mereka.

"Kerjakan tugasmu Haruno! Jangan melamun di sana!" Sasuke menolehkan sedikit kepalanya begitu menyadari hanya ia yang sibuk mengeruk salji.

"Brr.. dingin.." Sakura memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Salahmu! Mengapa tidak memakai seragam _winter_ _sih_? Rok pendek dan baju tipis begitu bagaimana tidak dingin, baka?"

Sakura enunduk memperhatikan seragamnya. Bodohnya ia. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa sekarang musim dingin? Yang dia pakai sekarang seragam _summer_ yang benar-benar tipis dan pendek.

'Mungkin aku terlalu memikirkan dia,' Kata hati Sakura sambil memperhatikan Sasuke.

Ah- lagi-lagi efek _fall in love_

"Haruno! K-k-kau mimisan!" Jeritan panik Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura intik segera kembali ke bumi.

"Hah? Aduh efek kedinginan separah ini?" Sakura menusap darah yang terus-terusan mengalir dari hidungnya. Karena asal, darah itu _malah_ melebar hingga ke pipi.

"Bagaimana cara menghentikannya U-" Suara melengking Sakura kalah oleh suara berdebam dari arah kirinya.

Bruuk!

Uchiha Sasuke pingsan.

"Kyaa!"

~To Be Continued~

Curhatan saya (?)

Holaa \(._.) maaf kelamaan update. Tanggal 25 kemarin baru selesai UN. Daaan alhamdullilah- soalnya susah! Hiks.. T.T temen-temen saya banyak yang pake KJ. Bingung aja, udh pake barcode masih aja bisa. Saya mah murni. Lagian nggak ada yang nawarin juga sih -" kalau ada 'kan aku mau sok-sok'an nolak. Hehe XD

Btw, ada yang tau SMK analis yang bagus nggak ya di daerah JaBoDe? Selain SmakBo –aku udh dftar di situ-. Niatnya mau masuk SMK analis, kalau nggak keterima di SMA tujuan.

Thanks to :

Anisa inihara : makasih yaa, udh review sampe 2 kali lagi. Maaf banget yaa updatenya telat. Gimana chapter ini? ;)

Guest

**Review?**


End file.
